Chances Are
by Forever Hidden Love
Summary: Ziva and Tony have one chance to change their lives. Will they take it? Slight Tiva. OneShot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of NCIS or this song. Only characters that I have made up._

_This sonfic was inspired by one of my favorite songs from a favorite band of mine. The song is called "Chances Are" and the artist is "Air Supply"._

* * *

There's a chance you will be there  
I'd like to know the truth  
I'll find it out somehow  
The chances aren't too strong 

**Ziva and Tony were sitting across from each other at their desks finishing up reports from earlier in the day. McGee was helping Abby in her lab and Gibbs was in MTAC with the director discussing recent cases. So they were alone in the bullpen for now. It was late at night, almost nine o'clock. Tony was still sour from the news of having to miss a date with a hot brunette he met at a bar a few nights ago. When he called to cancel, she gave him a mouthful of how it was rude to break a date. Ziva was holding back the words she wanted to say. Ever since she found out that Tony's date dumped him, there had been different thoughts on her mind. Well she had thought about that same thing before, but never this much.**

A chance you will be there  
Please be there alone  
Help me speak of love

**Tony glanced up at Ziva. She was so quiet, too quiet. Tony debated whether to break the silence and interrupt her train of thought, then decided against it. He remembered when she first joined, no one wanted her here. Now he looked forward to her presence. She was funny, smart, and hot; all that he looked for in a girl. Sometimes he wanted to tell her how he felt. Other times he thought it was best not to. Ziva was still a great mystery to him, every little thing she did made him more mystified. He just couldn't figure out her or why he was attracted to her. Then he remembered that he had a girlfriend, well used to. He didn't know if she would ever forgive him for calling off their date yet again. every time he made a date with her, he had to work late and cancel. He ought to just give up he thought. At least if it were him and Ziva, they would see each other more often. No, he couldn't think like that anymore, he refused to. Ziva didn't like him like he did her, so he was just going to put his feelings out of mind. Then again, he did like to let his mind wander about her...**

Chances aren't enough  
One's too good to miss  
Chances aren't too strong  
A Chance is all there is

**"Tony, why are you staring at me again?" Ziva asked, not sure she wanted to know.**

**"No reason Ziva, do I have to have one? Because if I do---"**

**"Just shut up! I'm trying to work and if you keep walking your mouth, I'll never get it done. And I don't know about you, but I want to go home tonight and get some sleep!" She replied, annoyed at the fact that she was letting her feelings towards him get out of control, making her act like that to him. "Damn," she muttered under her breath, quiet enough for Tony not to hear.**

**"It's running, Zee-vah," Tony said, putting an extra emphasis on the first syllable in her name.**

**Sighing, "What is, Tony?"**

**"You said walking your mouth, when it's really running your mouth."**

**"Okay Tony, whatever. It doesn't matter. And please, be quiet."**

**The room was was silent again.**

There's a chance you will be there  
Wondering what to do  
How to play my role  
I'll leave it up to you

**Ziva regretted the way she acted towards him just a few minutes ago. She never let her emotions get out of control, she was sure of that. But this time had been different. She had sensed something different about his manner towards her. Something like softness and admiration in his voice when he corrected her English. It was something that he didn't express often. She had only heard him talk that way before once, and that was when Kate died. She had suspicions that he had always loved Kate, and that she, herself, would probably never be good enough for him. She wondered how he would react if she ever told him how he felt. That led her to a decision. It's not like he had a date anymore. And anyway, what could it hurt? He probably wouldn't believe her. She started thinking of how and when to say it. She made up her mind. Now. Now was the only time and place when she could and where she wouldn't back out. She started talking.**

If I disguise my smile  
It gives too much away

**Tony was surprised at the way he talked to her just seconds ago. And the way that she had acted when talking to him. Her voice was filled with emotion, though he wasn't sure if it was anger or something else. But it was something that didn't happen often. That's why most people didn't know much about her. She never talked about herself or showed her emotions. He wondered what was bothering her, what was causing her to be like that. It was new to him and he was about to ask. Ask what? Ask why she acted that way towards him? If she was always going to act like that. If she felt the same way that he did about her? Well if he was going to ask if she liked him, why not just go for it and ask her out on a date. Yeah. He like the sound of that. He was about to say something.**

What if we can't speak  
What then shall I say

**"Tony I---"**

**"No Ziva I---"**

**"No, no, no Tony! Let me speak first! I need to say something! It's very inpor---"**

**Suddenly, Tony's phone rang. He picked it up, answering, "Hello? Oh hi Grace! Yes I remember when you said that you hated me. You don't? You forgive me? Cool. So is our date still on for tonight. Yes I should be done soon. Meet me at my place. Okay then, your place it is. I'll pick up dinner on the way. Okay. Bye."**

**"Sorry Ziva. That was my girlfriend, who still wants her date with me. What were you saying?" he said, putting on a satisfied smirk.**

**"Oh it was nothing really. Just, nevermind." she mumbled, close to letting her emotions get the better of her again.**

**Gibbs walked in, interrupting their conversation. "Both of you, go home. Get some sleep. Finish those reports tomorrow. Now!" He watched them as each one got up, shut down their computers, gathered their stuff and headed towards the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, the silence remained. Neither of them said anything the whole way down. They were too scared to hear what the other had wanted to say. ****When the elevator doors opened again, they walked to their own cars. Ziva shut the car door and drove out of the parking lot, Tony following behind in his car. Ziva turned left onto the street while Tony headed right, toward his girlfriend's apartment. Once again, Ziva felt alone.**

Don't you be too long  
Something has gone wrong

**The whole way home, and even afterwards, Ziva scolded herself for not saying it earlier, before his girlfriend had called back. She even wished she was that girl tonight. But she couldn't think like that. She had to keep her feelings inside of her. She couldn't let them out again, they almost did her in. She had missed her chance and now she might never get another one. Will she ever get over it? Probably not, but she could sure as hell try. It's not like Tony was 'the one'. Heck, she didn't even believe in that kind of stuff. Or did she? Ziva sighed. She was too tired and confused now to sort anything out. She had missed her chance. That was that. She had to accept it, now, or she would hold it against herself forever.**

**Tony wondered what Ziva was about to say before Grace had called. Honestly, he was stumped. She had said it was inportant, but before he got a chance to hear what it was, the phone rang. Grace's timing could not have been more off. He was just about to admit his feelings in front of, Ziva, the one who showed no emotion. He kept wondering if that was a good thing or not. If he and Ziva were meant to be. God, he hated those words. They sounded like something from a fairytale book. Part of him couldn't wait to get to Grace's place. He enjoyed her company, but coun't see him staying with her too long. She's just too unlike me. All of the television she watches are soap operas, not one good movie in the apartment. The other part of him really wanted to say what he had intended to say earlier. The chance was there. It always had been. Now he wasn't so sure. Was it too late to tell her how he felt? Or was it what she wanted to hear? He decided that if he got another chance, he would take it. If not, then, he would have to live life wondering what would've happened. He put the thoughts out of his mind, saving it for when he was alone. For now, though, he concentrated on what he and Grace should do tonight.**

**Tony and Ziva never did get another chance, even though they both longed for one. Even today, they know that they were right for each other, and will always regret that the chance they had wasn't taken.**

The chances are all gone

* * *

_So what did you think? It was my first song-fic so I hope I did well! Also, I know that the end was a little out of place. And that the characters were OOC sometimes during the fic. Please R and R!_


End file.
